mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Chamoisee Clou
History Chamoisee had a lucky childhood. Both her parents were mechanics, and good ones. They lived in a quiet area, and were reasonably liked due to their talents. From a very young age, Chamoisee was in the workshop with them, helping with whatever she could. As she got older, she began to do the work with them. Showing some skill, her father decided to gather some supplies for her. Having nothing to do while she waited for him, Chamoisee had occupied her time by throwing a screwdriver into a piece of cork board. Her father, coming back and seeing this, had been about to scold her for throwing his tools around. But having seen her throw the screwdriver, he realised she was rather good at it. Deciding to give her a gift, despite her frivolous use of his tools, he made a javelin of sorts. Chamoisee had loved it, quickly learning various ways to use it. A year later, she surprised her parents by asking if she could enrol into Signal Academy. They didn't hesitate, instead, they offered to help her build a weapon for the school. The three of them worked together, Chamoisee loving the time they spent on it. Unfortunately, while her father was grinding something, the disc had broken, and a chunk of it had flown off. Chamoisee had been unlucky enough to be behind him when it happened. The broken disc had clipped her head, on the right side of her face. Her parents quickly rushed over to her, worried about the injury. Only to find that it had already healed over, a large red scar in it's place. Chamoisee had been deeply affected by this, her confidence in her appearance shattered. Her time at Signal continued, however Chamoisee had a hard time dealing with how people reacted to her scar. By the time she graduated from Signal, she was quite a bit more withdrawn than when she had started. Worried about her, but unwilling to hold her back, her parents sent her off to Beacon with their best wishes. Appearance Weapons and Skills Quilled Ire Chamoisee's weapon, Quilled Ire, is a completely custom weapon. It covers her whole back, thick heavy duty plating around her chest to ensure it stays on and protects her. Contained in this backpack, is a multitude of spike like javelins, with several more like spears. Ten lighter spikes are arrayed in two rows of five at the top of the pack. Six larger varieties are in two rows below them. The lighter spikes, act like javelins. These are made purely for throwing, with a small Dust charge to speed them on their way. The larger spikes, similar to spears, give her more options. While slightly shorter than the lighter spikes, just over a metre, they contain two types of Dust release vents. These are for enhancing them with either a burst of fire, or a sudden frost. While these can be thrown, their larger size requires a larger Dust charge. Because of this, another feature was added to them, the tip of each one can open up into a grapple type claw. Every spike also has a wire connecting them to the pack, enabling them to be reeled back in. A bracer on each arm has a control pad for the spikes and reels. Skills and abilities Chamoisee is a skilled mechanic and can do all her own maintenance and repairs. This is mostly for weapons and equipment she is familiar with, but she can expand her knowledge through similarities between gear. As for her aura, she is less experienced than most, as she isn't always in control of her semblance or protection. This may be due to her somewhat unstable emotional state. Semblance: Reave This semblance is a real double edged sword. What Reave does is turn her aura into a force that will attempt to ravage anything that Chamoisee comes into contact with if she has the intention of removing it. When contact is made with her semblance active, her aura will flow out over and through if it can, to shred or damage whatever it may be. How much aura and how much damage it can do depends on what it is she is trying to destroy. For example, a beowolf's arm might only take several seconds whereas a death stalker's hide could resist her semblance for an hour without assistance. The down side is that while her aura is destroying her target, it is unable to protect her from any damage. Her semblance rectifies this by converting some of the damage done into energy that fuels a form of extreme healing while in this state. However, if she isn't doing any damage, she does not gain any healing. Or in other words, Chamoisee needs to be careful what she uses her semblance on. Personality Always a bright and happy person, Chamoisee became rather withdrawn after her injury. While still a happy person, and somewhat charming, she has a hard time staying positive all the time after experiencing peoples reactions to her scar. Chamoisee doesn't have too much trouble with people, but once alone her mind tends to dwell on this. To sum up her personality, Chamoisee is a kind young woman that has lost some confidence in herself. Gallery Chamoisee Silhouette.png|Credit to Flora Chamoisee Symbol.png|Credit to Flora Chamoisee Concept.png|Credit to Flora Chamoisee Clou.png|Credit to Pam Chamoisee CG.png|Credit to Flora. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based OC Category:Further Development